Ai Suru ni Oboeatte
by Palas Lis
Summary: Saori está desempregada e desesperada para encontrar um trabalho. Quando finalmente consegue um emprego, vai parar na mansão de um homem autoritário e mimado, que transformará a vida dela em um pesadelo... Ou seria o contrário? ‹‹CAPÍTULO 4 ONLINE››
1. Dai 1kai

_**Ai suru ni oboeatte**_

_By Palas Lis_

_-_

**_Dai 1kai_**

Saori estava na cozinha de seu pequeno apartamento em um bairro pobre de Tóquio. Ela mantinha a cabeça apoiada na mão, com o cotovelo na mesa, e seus olhos verdes estavam atentos no papel, cheios com as inúmeras contas que fazia, sobre o móvel. Suspirou desanimada e soltou a caneta que escrevia, endireitando-se na cadeira ao ver que o dinheiro que tinha não daria para chegar até o fim do mês. Estava precisando com urgência de um emprego. Pegou o jornal de alguns dias atrás na fruteira vazia e procurou a parte dos classificados. Dobrou a folha enquanto lia alguns empregos disponíveis.

– _Saori!_

Ela parou de circular um anúncio no classificado e esticou o corpo para trás, olhando para a porta de entrada do apartamento ao ouvir seu nome ser gritado, seguido pelo som da campainha, alertando a presença de visita.

– _Saori, eu esqueci minha chave! Abre para mim, onegai!_

– Pra variar você esqueceu as chaves novamente – Saori resmungou, rodando os olhos, e levantou-se da cadeira caminhando para a porta, murmurando ofensas a pessoa que estava a gritando e para a campainha que agora não parava de apitar. Parou frente à porta, rodou a chave na fechadura e abriu, vendo a moça na porta com um sorriso.

– Da próxima vez eu vou te deixar para fora, Shunrey – ela disse, dando as costas para amiga que dividia o apartamento e voltou para a mesma cadeira que estava sentada.

– Que mau humor, Saori-chan! – Shunrey disse antes de fechar a porta e ir para a cozinha. Pegou um copo e abriu a geladeira despejando o líquido gelado de uma garrafa dentro dele. – Como o dia está quente!

Saori fingiu que a amiga não estava ali, voltou para o anúncio que circulava no jornal e resolveu deixar isso para outra hora. Jogou os classificados na fruteira e pegou papel que fazia contas, começando a fazer novos cálculos. Talvez pudesse estar errado e ainda tinha algum dinheiro para o resto do mês.

– O que está fazendo, Saori-chan? – Shunrey perguntou, colocando o copo na pia e aproximando-se da amiga. Olhou o papel que estava com Saori e fez uma careta. – Fazendo contas outra vez?

– Uma de nós tem que se preocupar com isso, não acha? – Saori disse sem olhar para Shunrey.

– Quanta hostilidade – Shunrey disse, puxando uma cadeira para si.

– Ainda mais essa! – Saori ignorou o comentário de Shunrey e levou a mão à cabeça, irritada com a campainha que ainda soava. – A campainha quebrou novamente!

– Viu? – Shunrey disse alegre com um sorriso nos lábios quando a campainha parou de apitar. – Não precisava ficar nervosa.

– Rey – Saori chamou, desviando a atenção de suas contas e olhando a face alegre da amiga.

– Hai?

– Como você consegue ficar calma e alegre sabendo que estamos para ser despejadas?

– Ah! – ela fez um gesto com a mão, como se não se importasse. – Você já se preocupa por nós duas.

– Fez pelo menos o que pedi? – Saori perguntou, voltando os olhos para as contas que deram o mesmo resultado que antes. Suspirou desanimada e olhou para Shunrey. – Deixou meu currículo no balcão de empregos?

– Hai – Shunrey disse, animada. – Disseram que assim que tiverem alguma proposta eles vão ligar.

– Isso se não cortarem o telefone antes – Saori disse, levantando-se e pegando um telegrama que estava preso na geladeira com um imã, colocando frente a Shunrey, que olhou sem entender.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou pegando o telegrama.

– Eu que devia perguntar, Shunrey – Saori falou, encostando-se na mesa e cruzando os braços, esperando uma resposta da amiga. – Está com sua assinatura.

– Gomen ne, Saori-chan – Shunrey disse, após ler a carta e baixou os olhos com um sorriso sem graça. – Esqueci de te entregar.

– Tudo bem, Rey-chan – Saori virou-se e colocou a mão no ombro da amiga. Shunrey estava realmente sem graça com aquilo e Saori que estava disposta para dar uma bronca na amiga e descontar toda sua frustração de não conseguir um emprego. – Só preste mais atenção da próxima vez, ok? – disse, compadecida.

– Ok, Saori-chan! – Shunrey disse, levantando os olhos, sorrindo pela compreensão da amiga. – Mas era uma ótima oportunidade de emprego, eu sinto muito mesmo.

– Vamos esquecer isso – Saori disse com um sorriso.

– Ah! Adivinha o que aconteceu – Shunrey levantou da cadeira que estava sentada com um largo sorriso, nem lembrando mais que tinha feito Saori perder um emprego em uma grande empresa. Era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha para esquecer as coisas.

– O que, Rey-chan? – Saori hesitou um pouco em falar, só conseguia pensar que mais coisas ruins poderiam estar para acontecer. – Não me diga que são mais problemas e...

– Iie! – Shunrey disse ainda sorrindo. – Como você é pessimista, Saori-chan.

– Estamos quase sendo despejadas, estão para cortar o telefone e a água e eu estou desempregada, sem previsão de quando vou ter dinheiro novamente – Saori sorriu como se não se importasse de tudo de errado que estava acontecendo e andou para a sala da casa. Shunrey foi atrás querendo contar as novidades. – O que você quer que eu pense?

– Isso são detalhes, apenas detalhes – Shunrey disse, vendo Saori jogar-se no sofá e olhar para ela, depois pegar o controle da televisão e a ligar.

– Vou assistir televisão enquanto ainda temos energia elétrica, já ligaram aqui e disseram que essa semana vão cortar.

– Posso contar? – Shunrey disse sem se importar com a reclamação da amiga.

– Desde que não seja mais um problema para eu resolver – Saori disse, olhando para a televisão e passando todos os canais. – Maravilha, nem na televisão tem algo bom para assistir.

– Saori! – Shunrey falou, brava. – Eu estou falando com você!

– E eu estou ouvindo – Saori disse e virou-se para Shunrey, a fazendo sorrir satisfeita ao ver que Saori esperava ela falar.

– Eu conversei com o Shiryu!

– É? – Saori perguntou, voltando os olhos para a televisão, e fingiu achar interessante o que a amiga lhe contou e disse desanimada: – Nossa!

– Saori-chan! – Shunrey esbravejou, cruzando os braços. – Você poderia pelo menos fingir que gostou do que eu contei!

– E eu fingi! – Saori disse, apertando sem parar o botão do controle remoto da televisão mudando de canal. – Não tenho culpa se não te convenci.

– Estou tão feliz! – Shunrey disse, ajuntando as mãos e fechando os olhos. – Ele é tão bonito e simpático.

– Bom para você – Saori disse no mesmo tom desinteressado de antes.

– Você poderia pelo menos ficar feliz por mim – Shunrey disse abrindo os olhos ao ouvir o comentário da amiga.

– A única coisa que me faria ficar feliz seria esse telefone tocar agora e... – Saori calou-se quando o telefone tocou na cozinha e ela olhou incerta para o cômodo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – E alguém estivesse me oferecendo uma proposta de emprego.

– Eu atendo! – Shunrey disse espevitada como sempre e correu para atender ao telefone. – Saori é para você!

– Para mim! – Saori piscou duas vezes e levantou. – Quem é?

– É do balcão de empregos! – Shunrey gritou depois de tampar o fone para a pessoa não ouvir do outro lado da linha.

– Mesmo? – Saori disse abrindo um sorriso e apressou-se até o telefone. – Moshi moshi?

– _Kido Saori?_

– H-hai... Sou eu – ela respondeu enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone no dedo, num ato de total nervosismo.

– _Ohayo, sou Polaris Hilda do balcão de empregos, sua ficha foi selecionada, temos um emprego disponível para você._

– Nani? – Saori quase gritou, surpresa.

– _Precisamos que venha aqui o mais rápido possível, Kido-san._

– Certo, certo – Saori disse ainda incrédula. – Já estou indo para aí.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Saori desceu do ônibus e rodou os olhos quando Shunrey pulou para fora, com um sorriso imenso e começaram a andar pela calçada do bairro mais rico de Tóquio. Saori insistiu quem ela não precisava vir, mas Shunrey queria acompanhá-la. A jovem olhou novamente no papel que deram no balcão de emprego e leu o nome da rua, olhou na placa na esquina, pelo menos estava na rua certa.

– Que legal! – Shunrey exclamou alegre, adorando a idéia de que Saori já tinha um emprego. – Agora temos um emprego!

– _Eu_ tenho um emprego, Rey – Saori a corrigiu.

– Você é tão chatinha, Saori-chan – Shunrey disse um pouco desanimada.

– E nem sei se vão me contratar, estou apenas em experiência – Saori disse procurando com os olhos à casa que deveria estar a uns quinze minutos, tinha acabado se atrasando por causa de Shunrey.

– Tenho certeza que você consegue! – Shunrey disse otimista.

Saori riu da amiga, ela era _sempre _tão despreocupada, tudo aos olhos de Shunrey era alegria e felicidade. Saori ainda olhava para a amiga e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Shunrey deixou o queixo cair e a puxou pela roupa, apontando para frente.

– O que foi, Rey-chan? – Saori perguntou preocupada.

– Olha, Saori-chan!

Saori virou-se e ficou boquiaberta com o que viu. Uma mansão branca e imensa que pegava quase todo o quarteirão, com um jardim encantador na frente, cheio de flores e árvores, com um portão dourado grande. Saori olhou novamente o papel e depois para o número da casa, confirmando o local. Ainda sem palavras as duas caminharam até a campanhia e Saori apertou o botão, insegura.

– Agora você tem que ir, Rey-chan – Saori falou ainda olhando para a casa, estava fascinada com o tamanho do lugar.

– Você ficará bem sozinha, Saori-chan? – Shunrey perguntou levando a mão ao ombro da amiga fazendo Saori olhar para ela.

– Claro Rey-chan! – Saori falou confiante. – Tenho tudo sob controle!

– Tente pelo menos não ficar nervosa – Shunrey preveniu, levantando o dedo indicador. – Você sabe o que acontece quando você fica nervosa.

– Hai, Rey-chan – Saori falou murchando o tom confiante – Por que você tinha que me lembrar?

– Então fique calma, vai dar tudo certo.

– Por que será que eu também não consigo acreditar em suas palavras? – Saori falou desanimada e Shunrey deu de ombros com um sorriso.

– Agora vai, Saori-chan – Shunrey falou. – Um novo emprego a espera.

– Hai! – Saori falou e respirou fundo, preparando-se.

– Amiga! – Shunrey abraçou Saori, como se nunca mais fosse a ver.

– Também não precisa de tudo isso, Shunrey – Saori falou quando a amiga se afastou.

– Ok, ok – Shunrey falou, beijando a face da amiga que olhou para ela e acenou quando deu alguns passos para voltar para casa. – Boa sorte!

Saori sorriu e acenou. Em seguida voltou sua atenção para o portão, esperando alguém vir atendê-la. Sorriu nervosa assim que viu um homem loiro aproximar-se e respirou fundo _"Eu tenho que ficar calma, eu preciso desse emprego"_.

– O que quer? – ele perguntou, parado a alguma distância do portão, olhando a garota.

– Trabalho – ela falou e ficou sem graça quando ele sorriu _"Kuso! Por que quando eu fico nervosa eu tenho que ficar atrapalhada?". _– Eu vim pela vaga de emprego.

– Já me avisaram que ia chegar uma moça aqui – ele sorriu para ela, podia perceber que a jovem estava nervosa. Pegou um papel no bolso e leu o nome, voltando os olhos para ela. – Você é Kido Saori?

– Hai – ela falou.

– Entre – ele disse após pegar uma chave e abrir o portão, estendendo o braço para ela passar. – Vou te levar até Marin-san.

– Domo arigatou – Saori sorriu para ele e passou pelo portão da mansão, sentindo as pernas bambearem a cada passo que dava.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa – Saori olhou rápido para ele, vendo ele sorrir para ela, tentando acalmá-la. – Eu sou Yukida Alexei Hyoga.

– Arigatou, Yukida-san – Saori percebeu a intenção dele e agradeceu.

Os dois andaram em direção a casa. Ela olhando sempre para os lados, era muito grande aquele lugar, ainda estava abismada com a casa e com a esplêndida construção da mansão.

– Grande aqui, não? – ele falou percebendo os olhos dela brilharem com a beleza do local.

– Hai, muito.

– E só moram duas pessoas aqui – ele disse voltando os olhos para a casa.

– Duas? – Saori perguntou, pelas suas contas poderia morar uma multidão ali e ainda sobraria espaço. – Uma casa desse tamanho e só moram duas pessoas?

– Hai – ele acenou com a cabeça confirmando – Moram dois irmãos.

– Eles devem ser milionários – Saori disse, imaginando o que fazia se tivesse tanto dinheiro também, talvez nunca mais trabalhasse ou conheceria o mundo todo, viajaria para muitos países...

– Está brincando? – ele riu. – Aqui moram os irmãos Ogawara.

– Os irmãos Ogawara? – Saori parou de andar subitamente e Hyoga se virou para ela. – Os donos da Ogawara Company?

– Hai – Saori levou a mão à boca, mais surpresa ainda com a resposta dele – A empresa mais famosa do mundo.

– Eu vim trabalhar na casa da família mais rica do Japão e uma das mais ricas do mundo – Saori murmurou estremecendo. Talvez se soubesse disso antes nem teria se dado o trabalho de ir até a casa, isso não ajudou em nada seu pequeno problema de nervosismo.

– Vamos que Marin-san não gosta de atrasos – ele disse a empurrando levemente para partes dos fundos da mansão, vendo ela enrijecer o corpo não querendo sair do lugar. – O que foi?

– Eu quero ir embora! – ela disse urgente, tentando correr de volta todo o longo jardim para ir embora.

– Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou antes que ela fugisse.

– Iie... Eu...

– Por acaso essa é Kido Saori?

Os dois viraram-se para frente ao ouvir a voz da mulher que tinha a mão na cintura e olhava Saori da cabeça aos pés. A garota apertou a alça da bolsa que trouxe consigo, nervosa.

– Eu a estava levando para conversar com você, Marin-san – Hyoga disse.

– Minha jovem – Marin lançou um sorriso para Saori e a puxou pelo braço para entrarem na mansão. – Não precisa tremer, querida.

– Gomen ne, mas estou nervosa – Saori falou, sem graça com o comentário.

– Tudo bem – ele disse soltando o braço dela e abrindo a porta da cozinha passando por ela primeiro. Saori a seguiu. – Vou pegar sua ficha e conferir algumas coisas.

Marin saiu do cômodo deixando Saori sozinha nele. Ela olhou atentamente os móveis caros e bonitos do local e puxou uma cadeira para si, sentindo ainda as pernas bambas _"Aonde eu vim parar?"_.

– Vejamos... – Marin entrou no local e sentou-se frente a Saori, folheando alguns papéis. – Vinte e três anos, solteira, trabalhou com várias coisas diferentes – Marin parou de ler e olhou para Saori que acenou com a cabeça, confirmando tudo que a mulher tinha dito. – Bem... Estamos precisando de alguém que trabalhe de doméstica, o salário é bom e o serviço é geralmente pouco.

– Hai – Saori sorriu, estava precisando muito de um emprego e ainda iria ganhar um bom salário.

– Vou colocar por alguns dias você em experiência, se for bem, você será contratada – Marin sorriu. – Mas se for contratada, precisarei que durma aqui.

– Nani? – Saori disse, desfazendo o sorriso. – Não tinham me dito isso.

– A escolha é sua, é pegar ou largar.

Saori pensou um pouco, não tinha outra escolha, precisava de dinheiro e não saberia quando teria outra proposta de emprego. Ignorou sua imaginação que anunciava que Shunrey iria destruir o apartamento fazendo festas quando ela não estivesse em casa e acenou.

– Eu aceito.

– Ótimo, eu sou a governanta da casa, Kotaru Marin – Marin disse, levantando. Saori fez o mesmo. – Você logo se acostuma com o ritmo de trabalho, a casa fica durante a manhã só com os empregados.

As duas caminharam para um corredor ao lado da cozinha e Marin abriu uma porta, mostrando um quarto grande, com uma cama, um guarda roupa e um banheiro no canto.

– Esse será seu quarto – Marin respondeu, caminhando até o guarda roupa.

Saori olhou incrédula para o cômodo, tinha o dobro do tamanho do quarto de seu apartamento e era também maior que o quarto que tinha na casa de seus pais _"Se esse é o quarto de empregados, imagina o quarto do dono da casa"_.

– Tome, esse deve servir, depois pegue algum sapato que sirva em você no guarda-roupa – Marin voltou-se para ela e entregou um uniforme. – Você tem que trabalhar com ele e tem que estar com os cabelos presos – ela sorriu e andou até a porta. – Vou chamar alguém para te mostrar a casa, enquanto isso você se troca.

Saori acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça e pegou o uniforme, vendo Marin sair e fechar a porta. Ela deixou a bolsa sobre a cama e sentou-se tirando os tênis que calçava e sua roupa, colocando vestido azul escuro do uniforme, que nem chegava à altura de seus joelhos, com um avental branco. Levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu a porta, a procura do sapato branco que teria que usar. Olhou alguns pares, vendo a numeração, e pegou um sapato que tinha o número que calçava.

– _Posso entrar? _– Saori se virou para a porta ao ouvir batidas leves e uma moça colocar a cabeça dentro do quarto. – Marin-san me mandou vir aqui para te mostrar a casa, está pronta?

– Estou quase – Saori voltou a sentar na cama, colocou o sapato e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Olhou para a garota com a mesa roupa que ela e com os cabelos presos em dois rabos. – Podemos ir.

– Eu sou Bakeshino Minu – ela fez uma reverência para Saori e saíram do quarto.

– Sou Kido Saori – Saori sorriu virando o corredor atrás de Minu.

– Prazer, Saori-chan – Minu sorriu amigavelmente. – Espero que possamos ser boas amigas.

– Espero que sim – Saori sorriu para a gentileza da garota enquanto entravam novamente na cozinha.

– Mas antes de mostrar a casa para você, tenho que levar água até o quarto de Ogawara-sama – Minu disse com uma cara de que se não fizesse aquilo, fosse acontecer a Terceira Guerra Mundial e pegou uma bandeja, a forrando com um pano bordado em azul, em seguida abriu a geladeira e pegou uma linda jarra com água que colocou sobre a bandeja junto a um copo.

– Há alguma coisa que eu preciso saber sobre os Ogawara? – Saori perguntou, desconfiada. Não gostou do tom que Minu usou para se referir ao dono da casa.

– Seika Ogawara, a mais velha, é uma boa pessoa, quase não fica em casa, ela que cuida da Ogawara Company, demo...

– Demo...? – Saori perguntou assustando-se com o tom que ela usou.

– Mas o problema é irmão mais novo, Seiya. É... – Minu parou de falar quando Marin entrou na cozinha e fez um sinal para que elas parassem de conversar e fossem trabalhar.

– Já estamos indo, Marin-san – Minu disse saindo da cozinha, seguida por Saori.

– O que tem esse tal de Seiya? – Saori perguntou, curiosa, se esforçando para subir os muitos degraus da escada com a mesma rapidez com que Minu o fazia.

– Minu! – elas pararam no meio da escada ao ouvir Marin chamar. – Estou precisando de você aqui.

– Marin-san, vou levar a água para o quarto de Ogawara-sama – Minu disse com urgência.

– Peça a Saori que leve – Marin disse antes de voltar para a cozinha.

– Pegue Saori-chan – Minu disse, empurrando a bandeja para Saori, que não sabia o que fazer. – Leve para o quarto dele.

– Espere Minu! – Saori pediu assim que ela começou a descer a escada. – Eu não sei onde fica o quarto.

– É a... – Minu ficou calada, enquanto contava mentalmente as porta. – É a décima porta a direita – Minu não esperou Saori dizer mais nada, desceu correndo para a cozinha.

– Kuso! – Saori resmungou, subindo os restantes dos degraus, e parou frente ao enorme corredor, vendo dezenas de portas de ambos os lados. – Kami! Aqui dever ter centenas de portas!

Saori passou pelo corredor e contou as porta até chegar na que Minu disse ser a do quarto de Seiya. Equilibrou com muita dificuldade a bandeja em uma só mão, batendo na porta com a mão desocupada.

– Ogawara-sama? – Saori chamou, esperando alguns minutos, e não ouviu resposta. – Ainda deve estar dormindo – ela levou a mão à porta e virou a fechadura, sorrindo ao ver que estava destrancada, e abriu uma das partes da porta dupla. – Com licença...

O quarto estava todo escuro e, com a luz que entrava da porta entreaberta, Saori só conseguia ver um pouco da cama no centro do cômodo.

– Ogawara-sama? – Saori chamou em um sussurro, aproximando-se da cama onde podia ver um homem deitado com o tórax à mostra e um lençol jogado sobre o corpo adormecido. – Acorda vagabundo! – resmungou e fez uma careta receosa quando ele se moveu na cama _"Será que ele ouviu?". _

Saori franziu a testa e ficou boquiaberta quando ele virou de bruços da cama, deixando o bumbum aparecendo. Ela arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos para cobri-los, totalmente envergonhada _"Kami! Ele está nu!"_, deixando assim a bandeja com água cair no chão, estraçalhando a jarra, molhando o chão com o líquido e ainda fazendo muitobarulho.

– Hã? O que está acontecendo? – ele disse sonolento, levando a mão à cabeça ao ouvir o barulho do vidro quebrando.

Saori viu o dono casa sentar na cama, olhar para os lados e, antes que ele a visse ali, correu para fora, fechando a porta rapidamente e ficou encostada nela _"Por que eu sempre me meto em confusão?"_.

– Saori-chan, deixou a água no quarto? – Minu perguntou, aproximando-se dela e Saori abanou a cabeça que _'sim'_ várias vezes. – Você deixou a bandeja também, me deixe pegar e...

– IIE! – Saori quase gritou a impedindo de tentar abrir a porta e empurrando levemente Minu para a direção da escada. – Depois você faz isso Minu-chan, ele pode acordar.

– Você tem razão – Minu disse, levando a mão ao queixo. – Ele fica de péssimo humor quando é acordado.

– Sério? – Saori perguntou temerosa, pegando uma mexa do cabelo e enrolando no dedo, num gesto de nervosismo.

– Hai – Minu falou.

– _O que aconteceu aqui e...?_ – Seiya gritou do quarto. Ao levantar-se da cama com o lençol, pisou no chão, sentindo-o molhado.

– Saori-chan! – Minu disse urgente. – Você o acordou!

– _ITAI!_ – elas ouviram o grito dele e o som de algo pesado cair no chão.

– Kami! – Saori gemeu. – Ele deve ter escorregado na água!

– Que água, Saori-chan? – Minu perguntou aflita, ouvindo palavrões serem dados dentro do quarto.

– Depois eu falo! – Saori disse segurando a mão de Minu, para correrem dali.

Saori e Minu tentaram correr para a escada, mas a duas partes da porta se abriram com força e do quarto saiu um homem com o tórax a mostra, segurando com uma das mãos um lençol tampando suas partes baixas e com a outra mão esfregando as costas molhadas que doíam com o tombo. O cabelo bagunçado também estava molhado e olhos escuros refletiam pura raiva. Saori mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir dele. Além da cena ser muito cômica, ainda estava nervosa.

– Que foi o maldito que derrubou água no meu quarto? – ele gritou e percebeu a presença das duas jovens no corredor. Deu alguns passos na direção delas com os olhos estreitos. – Foi você, Minu?

– Sumimasen, Ogawara-sama – Minu deu um passo na direção dele e fez uma reverência.

– Você quase me matou, sabia? – ele gritou dando mais um passo na direção dela, fazendo Minu se encolher ao vê-lo parado a sua frente. – Agora entre naquele quarto e limpe aquela bagunça! – Seiya apontou para o quarto e Minu abaixou a cabeça e foi entrando para o quarto.

– Não foi ela não, baka – Saori disse, não conseguindo segurar o riso, e gargalhou. – Não acredito que você escorregou e...

Minu olhava para ela e depois para ele. Saori gargalhava e limpava as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos de tanto que ria, enquanto Seiya dava um passo na direção dela, ficando a sua frente com uma veia saltando na testa e fechando a mão em punho.

– Que imbecil e... – Saori levou a mão na boca, tentando conter a crise de riso, quando percebeu Seiya a sua frente, com uma cara muito brava. – Gomen nasai, não agüentei.

– Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de baka? – Seiya perguntou com olhar assassino.

– Sou Kido Saori, sua nova empregada – Saori disse batendo continência e completou com um sorriso amarelo: – Eu gostaria muito de ficar e dar mais risada, mas tenho que trabalhar... – ela tentou dar um passo, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

– Se não foi a Minu que derrubou a água, então foi você – ele disse – Você me fez cair e ainda está rindo de mim!

– Foi sem querer – ela com jeito infantil tirando a mão dele de seu braço e completou corada: – Não tenho culpa se você dorme nu!

– Nani? – Minu disse completamente corada. – Ogawara-sama dorme nu?

– Hai – Saori disse sem graça, sentindo o rosto aquecer.

– A casa é _**minha**_, o quarto é _**meu**_, e durmo como _**eu**_ quero! – Seiya gritou. – E você ainda coloca a culpa em mim?

– A culpa foi _**sua**_, baka!

– Pare de me chamar de baka!

– Iie! – Saori tentou falar. – Não tenho culpa se você é um baka que escorregou... – Saori levou a mão na boca, com vontade de rir de novo, mas se conteve. – E caiu!

– Cale a boca! – Seiya gritou bravo. – Você sabe quem eu sou?

– Sei sim – Saori acenou com a cabeça. – O baka que caiu com o bumbum no chão!

– Eu mandei você ficar calada!

– Eu ouvi, demo...

– Aqui _**eu**_ mando e _**você **_obedece! – Seiya disse autoritário, a cortando. – Essas são as regras na mansão Ogawara.

– Demo... – Saori tentou de novo.

– Eu devia demiti-la e...

Saori mordeu a língua, praguejando pela boca grande que tinha. Foi discutir logo com seu patrão, no seu primeiro dia de trabalho... Choramingou mentalmente: _"Burra! Burra! Agora você vai ficar sem emprego, sem apartamento, sem água, luz e telefone!"_.

– Sumimasen, Ogawara-sama – Minu se colocou entre os dois, puxando Saori para trás de si. – Ela não sabia, a culpa foi minha.

– Isso não vai mais acontecer, Ogawara-sama – Saori lamentou ser tão desastrada.

– Se a garota não quer ser demitida, então suma as duas da minha frente e vão trabalhar! – ele disse se virando para ir para o quarto.

– Quer dizer que eu posso ficar? – Saori disse com os olhos brilhando.

– Eu mandei você ir trabalhar, vá antes que eu a demita – Seiya falou rudemente, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Sugoi! Sugoi! – Saori disse dando pulinhos de alegria e com os braços para cima. – Eu ainda posso ficar! Não vou mais ser despejada, nem ficar sem água, luz e telef...

– _ITAI!_

Saori parou de pular e virou lentamente para o quarto ao ouvir o grito masculino e o som de algo pesado cair no chão novamente e Minu arregalar os olhos, apontando para a porta de Seiya, com a mão trêmula.

– _Maldita garota!_

– Corre Minu!

* * *

_**N.A – Konnichiwa minna-san! **_

_**Aqui está mais uma de minhas histórias /o/. Eu me divirto muito escrevendo essa fanfic e espero se divirtam lendo. Ah! E se tiverem um tempinho, deixe um review, onegai!**_

_**Outra coisinha, 'Ai suru ni oboeatte' quer dizer 'Aprendendo a amar', que seria o título da fanfic, mas pedi a ajuda a minha amiga e ela me falou como ficaria em Japonês. **_

_**Agradeço a Madan Spooky que revisou para mim e a Shampoo-chan que me ajudou com o nome da fic. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, amigas, você são muito gentis!**_

_**Kisus no Lis-sama**_

_**Ja mata ne**_


	2. Dai 2kai

_**N.A** – Atualização dessa história, finalmente! Estou publicando o segundo capítulo dessa fic e espero que gostem e, se puderem, ficarei muito feliz de receber um review do que acharam, certo?_

_Fico muito grata aos comentários que recebi de Mila Sparrow, Aline, Priscilla Gilmore, Tea Mazaki e Kelen Potter. Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber o que estão achando da fic, moças._

_Ah! Agradeço também a Madam Spooky que revisou gentilmente o capítulo para mim. Beijos amiguinha!_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
__Ja mata ne_

* * *

-

-

_**Dai 2kai**_

-

Saori esperou o elevador parar em seu andar e caminhou para a porta do seu apartamento arrastando os pés no chão, cansada demais para os levantar e andar normalmente _"Que dia...". _Parou frente à porta e procurou pela chave na bolsa, tirando-a de dentro dela como se pesasse toneladas _"Só quero uma boa cama"._ Abriu a porta e marchou direto para o quarto, não vendo Shunrey sentada no sofá, mas mesmo que a tivesse visto, iria ignorá-la para evitar um interrogatório.

– Saori-chan! – Shunrey falou animada, desligando a televisão e andou saltitante para o quarto da amiga, ansiosa para saber como foi o dia no novo emprego de Saori.

Ela nem ouviu a amiga pronunciar seu nome e entrou no pequeno quarto, colocou a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha e depois se jogou sobre a cama de costas, fechando os olhos, esperando o corpo relaxar contra o macio colchão. Do contrário, isso não aconteceu, apenas sentiu as pernas doerem e a cabeça latejar.

– O que foi, Saori-chan? – Shunrey perguntou, acendendo a luz, aproximando-se da cama e sentando ao lado da amiga, preocupada com a atitude esgotada dela. – Dia difícil?

– Péssimo, Rey-chan! Péssimo! – Saori falou num tom desanimado, levando o braço para cobrir os olhos, querendo apenas um pouco de sossego.

– Não te contrataram? – Shunrey perguntou, pedindo mentalmente para que não fosse isso, não estava querendo ser despejada, nem ficar sem água, luz e telefone.

– Iie, não é isso – ela respondeu, sentando-se na cama e tirando os tênis dos pés, os jogando debaixo da cama, sem preocupar-se em organização.

– Então o que aconteceu, Saori-chan? – Shunrey perguntou, quase entrando em desespero. – Está me deixando curiosa!

– Ai Rey-chan! – Saori falou, levantando da cama e caminhando até o guarda-roupa, procurando por sua roupa de dormir. – Ogawara-sama!

– Oro?

– Eu fui trabalhar na mansão dos irmãos Ogawara – Saori falou.

– Os donos da Ogawara Company? – Shunrey perguntou, surpresa.

– Hai – Saori respondeu, virando-se um pouco para a amiga. – E o irmão mais novo, o Ogawara Seiya, é uma peste!

– Uma peste? – Shunrey perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Por quê?

– É mimado e arrogante, Rey-chan! – Saori lamentou. – E ele gritou comigo, só porque eu ri dele!

– Ai amiga, o que deu de errado?

– Minu, a outra empregada da casa, pediu para eu levar água para Ogawara-sama no quarto, então fui levar água para ele e ele estava nu... – Saori relatou, corando ao lembrar da cena, com voz chorosa. – Aí eu deixei cair no chão o jarro e o Ogawara-sama caiu e ficou muito bravo comigo, gritou e ameaçou me despedir...

– Eu falei para você tomar cuidado, Saori-chan.

– Você não está me ajudando assim, Shunrey – Saori falou, pegando um pijama e vestido-o. Não estava precisando de sermão, estava apenas querendo ser ouvida. – Poderia apenas me ouvir, sem brigar comigo?

– Oh! Sumimasen, pode continuar – Shunrey falou, acenando com a mão para ela prosseguir, entendendo que Saori estava apenas querendo desabafar.

– Aí eu não agüentei e comecei a rir dele, eu gargalhei e ele ficou muito mais bravo do que já estava... – Saori com continuou a falar, pegando no móvel um cobertor.

– Eu avisei – Shunrey sussurrou, sem deixar a amiga perceber.

– Eu não consegui não rir, Rey-chan – Saori respirou fundo, tentando acabar de contar. – Mas eu estava nervosa e foi engraçado...

– Eu avisei, eu avisei.

– Além disse, eu discuti com ele e o xinguei! – Saori choramingou, sentando na cama e baixando a cabeça, olhando para o coberto que estava ainda segurando, apertando o pano macio entre os dedos. – E acho que não vão mais me deixar com o emprego!

– Maa, maa! Nada de pessimismo – Shunrey falou, levando a mão no ombro da amiga, tentando a consolar. – Se você ficar nervosa vai dar tudo errado, acalme-se.

– Ai Rey-chan! Eu não consigo ficar calma em situações assim! – Saori falou. – E você sabe que quando eu fico nervosa, começo a rir e fico muito desajeitada.

– Relaxe, Saori-chan – Shunrey falou, pousando a mão no ombro da amiga e Saori levantou os olhos verdes para ela.

– Demo...

– Saori-chan... – Shunrey falou, levando o dedo indicador aos próprios lábios, pedindo a Saori que ficasse quieta.

– Demo...

– Calada – Shunrey falou sorrindo, empurrando a amiga pelos ombros e ajeitando o travesseiro para ela deitar a cabeça. – Você só está cansada de um logo dia de trabalho e...

– Demo...

– ... E está precisando de uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã estará tudo melhor – Shunrey falou, ignorando a amiga que tentava falar, pegando o coberto e colocando-o sobre Saori. – Tudo se resolverá amanhã, você vai ver.

– Demo...

– Você vai ver que foi só um mal entendido e que não vão te despedir, mas te contratar – Shunrey continuou, levantando e fechando a janela que estava aberta e puxando a cortina.

– Demo...

– Oyasumi nasai, Saori-chan – Shunrey falou com um sorriso, beijou a face da amiga e caminhou para a porta do quarto, desligando a luz e puxando a porta atrás de si.

– Oyasumi nasai para você também, Rey-chan – ela falou.

Saori suspirou. resignada. Não adiantava mesmo tentar colocar uma idéia pessimista na cabeça de Shunrey, ela parecia não conhecer essa palavra. Shunrey podia ser muito espevitada, mas sem duvidas era uma excelente amiga, a melhor amiga de Saori, se conheciam desde crianças. Saori puxou o coberto a altura da orelha e virou-se na cama, fechando os olhos para poder seguir o conselho de Shunrey e dormir.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

– Você quase foi demitida, Saori-chan – Minu disse em tom de aviso para Saori, passando mais algumas panelas para a nova empregada dos irmãos Ogawara.

Saori estava na cozinha da mansão Ogawara, junto a Minu que estava lavando a louça, enquanto ela secava e as colocava sobre a mesa, com um expressão cansada. Ela suspirou, desanimada com a confusão que criou no dia anterior. Além de ter passado o resto do dia com medo de encontrar o patrão novamente, ainda entrou na casa com receio naquela manhã. Não queria correr o risco de ficar nervosa novamente e começar rir dele.

– Eu sei, Minu-chan – Saori disse, secando uma panela, com pesar na voz. – Mas quando fico nervosa acabo rindo e fico mais atrapalhada do que já sou.

– Gomen ne, sei que não acabei de te falar, mas Seiya é muito grosso, estúpido e arrogante – Minu disse, parando de esfregar a panela e virou-se para Saori. – Nem sei como ele não te demitiu, só nesse último mês ele já despediu sete empregadas e quatro pediram demissão.

– Nossa! – Saori exclamou, surpresa. – Ele deve ser muito chato.

– Além do mais, ele é muito autoritário – Minu falou, voltando a esfregar uma panela, passando as costas da mão na testa, tirando a franja que teimava em cair em seus olhos. – E mimado também. Afinal, Seiya sempre teve tudo que quis.

– Eu percebi – Saori falou, torcendo o nariz ao lembrar de Seiya gritando com ela, mas sorriu ao lembrar do som pesado dele caindo no chão do quarto. – Mas que foi engraçado ele caindo, isso foi.

– Ninguém aqui nunca o chamou de baka – Minu disse, rindo, não podia negar que foi muito divertido ver a jovem Kido rir do patrão e ainda por cima ser xingado por ela. – Acho que nem aqui nem em lugar algum.

– Ah! – Saori deu de ombros, sem se importar de ter xingado o patrão, ele não a tinha despedido mesmo, então não tinha problema. – É o que ele é, não tenho culpa, apenas falei a verdade.

Minu riu da sinceridade da garota, voltando os olhos para Saori que secava algumas taças e os colocara sobre a mesa com extremo cuidado. Certamente estava com medo de acontecer outro desastre como o do quarto e estava tentando ao máximo evitar o contratempo para não ver demitida. Pelo que conhecia Seiya, certamente da próxima vez ela cometesse algum erro como aquele, ele iria demitir Saori sem pensar duas vezes.

– Ele não trabalha não? – Saori perguntou, colocando os talheres já secos sobre a mesa e virando-se Minu, esperando resposta.

– Vez ou outra ele vai à empresa, mas quem cuida dessas coisas é a Seika – Minu falou, voltando os olhos para a pia.

– Que vagabundo e... – Saori falou, raivosa.

– Espero que não esteja falando de mim, garota.

Saori sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao ouvir a voz masculina atrás dela e ficou imóvel, levantando os olhos para Minu que sorriu sem graça, esfregando com mais força a panela. Imaginou quem devia ter falado daquela maneira tão displicente _"Que não seja ele! Que não seja ele! Que não seja ele! Que não seja ele!"._

– He... He... – Saori virou-se lentamente e pode encarar os olhos escuros e raivosos do patrão, que cruzou os braços, parecendo muito bravo e esperava por uma resposta dela. Ela levantou a mão, fazendo alguns leves acenos para Seiya, num gesto de nervosismo. – Konnichiwa...

– Você não estava falando de mim, não é mesmo, garota? – Seiya falou irritado.

– Ohayo Ogawara-sama! – Saori falou com um sorriso sem graça, tentando distraí-lo. – Não está um belo dia? – ela perguntou, olhando para fora da cozinha e dando um passo em direção a porta dos fundos. – Acho que vou olhar melhor o céu e...

– Responda a minha pergunta – ele falou autoritário, estreitando os olhos escuros para ela, a segurando pelo braço antes que ela fugisse, analisando a expressão dela mudar para uma zangada. – Estava falando de mim, garota?

– Que prepotência! – Saori falou com uma careta, esquecendo-se novamente que estava falando com seu patrão e tirando a mão dele de seu braço. – Acha que todos na casa têm que falar unicamente de você?

– Iie – Seiya moveu a cabeça que _'não'_, enfatizando sua resposta e seus lábios se moldaram em um minúsculo sorriso irônico. – Mas como todos são _sempre_ fofoqueiros, devo desconfiar, não acha?

Saori mordeu o lábio e apertou o pano de prato na mão, totalmente sem graça, desviando os olhos de Seiya. Não era exatamente essa impressão que queria dar no seu segundo dia em seu quase novo emprego. Já não tinha se saído muito bem no primeiro e não precisava estragar o segundo também _"Saori, você vai acabar sendo colocada para fora da mansão a pontapés"._ Novamente xingou-se mentalmente, será que não conseguia manter a boca fechada?

– Gomen ne – Saori falou, num fio de voz. – Estávamos apenas...

Parou de falar ao levantar os olhos, vendo que ele dar de ombros e pegar uma maça na fruteira, saindo da cozinha, a ignorando completamente. Saori ficou de queixo caído com a falta de educação dele, seguindo-o com os olhos, até ele virar o corredor, sumindo de sua vista.

– Ele me deixou falando sozinha – disse com uma imensa gosta na cabeça, olhando na direção que ele saiu, como se ainda pudesse vê-lo.

– Vai se acostumando, ele sempre faz isso – Minu falou, enxaguando alguns pratos e colocando no canto da pia para Saori secar.

– Baka! – Saori resmungou, pegando com violência um prato para poder secar, nem se lembrando que poderia quebrá-los e novamente arrumar confusão. – Ogawara-sama baka!

– Saori-chan, tome cuidado com ele – Minu preveniu. – Você vai acabar sendo demitida. Tente pelo menos ficar calada perto dele para vocês não brigarem.

– Hum! – Saori apenas continuou a enxugar com raiva os pratos, resmungando, nem percebendo o que Minu estava prevenindo. – Arrogante! Mal-educado! Mimado!

Minu apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, vendo a garota chutar algo invisível e xingando ofensas ao patrão, pensando que Saori e Seiya não iria dar muito certo em um mesmo local.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Saori estava na cozinha, debruçada sobre a mesa de empregados, olhando desinteressada para a mulher que estavam preparando o jantar da família. Ora bocejava, ora suspirava cansada, ora murmurando coisas inaudíveis. Estava tentando esquecer que aquele seria o dia de saber se iria ser contratada para trabalhar na mansão Ogawara e o quanto tudo isso estava a deixando nervosa _"No que eu fui me meter",_ suspirou desanimada, _"Se eu não estivesse precisando tanto desse emprego..."._

– O que foi, Saori-chan? – a mulher perguntou, girando os olhos, impaciente com a futura nova empregada da mansão Ogawara, mexendo os legumes na panela.

– Hum... Nada não, Shina-chan – ela falou, escondendo mais o rosto entre os braços.

– Sabia que você está me irritando com esse desanimo?

– Gomen ne, Shina-chan – Saori falou, sem mudar o tom de voz, levantando o rosto e olhando a cozinheira. – Mas não consigo evitar, estou nervosa e estou tentando me manter calma ficando desanimada.

– Então me diga ao menos o que está acontecendo – Shina parou de olhar suas panelas no fogão e virou-se para a garota, batendo a colher de pau na mão. – Brigou novamente com Ogawara-sama?

– _Grrrr... _– Saori grunhiu ao ouvir o nome no dono da casa. Já tinha problemas suficientes por causa dele, e por isso não queria nem sequer ouvir falar sobre ele.

– É seu segundo dia no emprego e você já pegou inimizade com ele – Shina falou, deitando a colher sobre a pia, ainda olhando para ela. – Minu-chan já deve ser te contado que ele já despediu muitas empregadas.

– Ai Shina-chan! – Saori grunhiu.

– Tome cuidado, hoje a Seika-sama vai vir jantar em casa – Shina falou. – Apesar dela ser um amor de pessoa, faz tudo o que o irmão quer e ele falar que não gostou de você, ela não vai hesitar em demiti-la.

– Ai Shina-chan! – Saori choramingou. – Você tinha que me lembrar que hoje vão decidir se vou ou não ficar com o emprego!

– Estou te alertando, tente pelo menos servir o jantar calada e tente não destruir nada – Shina falou. Pensou um pouco e completou desanimada: – Ainda que eu ache meio difícil isso acontecer.

– Você não está me ajudando muito assim – Saori falou, fazendo beicinho.

– Gomen ne, Saori-chan – Shina falou, puxando uma cadeira para si e sentando-se frente à outra empregada. – Tente ficar calma, somente isso, e tudo vai dar certo.

Saori suspirou desanimada e baixou a cabeça, pedindo mentalmente que conseguisse fazer tudo o que Shina estava lhe instruindo. Suspirou novamente. Não seria tão fácil assim. Precisava tanto ficar com esse emprego e precisava fazer bonito perto de Seika, ela que ia decidir que ia ser contratada ou não.

– Saori-chan!

– O que, Minu-chan? – Saori falou, olhando para a porta por onde a amiga entrou afoita, abanando os braço, e parou frente à mesa que ela estava sentada conversando com Shina.

– Seika-sama chegou! – Minu falou, urgente, agitando mais os braços. – Prepare-se que já vamos servir o jantar!

– Mais já? – Saori deu um pulo da cadeira que estava sentada e ficou em pé, com olhos arregalados, olhando para Minu e para Shina.

– Ela está no escritório e já vai para a sala de jantar.

– O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – Saori perguntou, nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha, bracejando muito, repetindo diversas vezes à mesma coisa. – O que eu faço, Minu-chan? O que eu faço, Shina-chan?

– Calma garota! – Shina falou, colocando-se em pé e ficou frente a Saori, levando a mão aos ombros dela para ela ficar parada, a chacoalhando levemente, tentando chamar a atenção da jovem.

– Então me diga o que tenho que fazer! – ela falou, ainda bracejando.

– Ok, ok, eu vou te ajudar – Shina falou, vendo a expressão aflita de Saori suavizar. – Hoje eu vou arrumar as vasilhas para você levar até a sala de jantar, mas só hoje.

– E eu ajudo a levar até a mesa – Minu se prontificou a ajudar também e viu Saori abrir um imenso sorriso.

– Arigatou, Shina-chan! Arigatou, Minu-chan! – Saori falou, dando pulinhos de alegria na frente a novas amigas.

– Que bagunça é essa aqui?

– Marin-san? – Saori parou de pular e olhou para a mulher, que estava com a mão na cintura olhando severamente para as três moças.

– O que vocês estão aprontando, garotas? – Marin olhou para a garota que estava pulando até segundos atrás, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela virou-se para si.

– Nada, Marin-san – Saori falou, animada. – É que a Minu e a Shina vão me ajudar para Seika-sama me contratar.

– Tudo bem – Marin falou, sorrindo. – Eu tentei falar com a Seika-sama e deixar mais algum tempo de experiência, mas o... – ela fez uma careta. –, Ogawara-sama não quis.

– Aquele baka! – Saori quase gritou. – É tudo culpa dele!

– Mas, onegai, Saori-chan não discuta com ele hoje – Marin preveniu. – E não seja desastrada, pelo menos perto de Seika-sama.

– Hai, hai! – Saori respondeu, balançando a cabeça que _'sim'_ várias vezes– Vou tentar.

– Então, vamos levar as coisas que Seika-sama já está na sala de jantar.

Saori gelou, sentindo suas pernas quase não a obedecendo. Ela viu Shina arrumar os alimentos que preparou em vasilhas e Minu pegá-las. Shina colocou uma vasilha nas mãos dela e ela tremeu levemente _"Espero que eu não faça nada de errado"._

– Agora vai atrás de Minu – Shina falou, vendo Minu cruzar a porta para ir para a sala de jantar da casa com algumas vasilhas nas mãos. – E fique calma.

– Demo... – Saori falou, enriquecendo o corpo, não querendo sair do lugar.

– Vamos vamos, Saori-chan – Shina falou tentando dar confiança à garota, sorrindo, empurrando ela pela costa em direção ao outro cômodo. – Você tem um emprego a conquistar.

– Demo...

Saori respirou fundo, deixando-se ser conduzida até a entrada da sala de jantar da mansão. Não ia fugir, afinal precisava de um emprego, apesar de sua vontade era sair correndo e se esconder debaixo das suas cobertas, esquecendo que um dia pisou na mansão Ogawara e que conheceu o irmão mais novo da família.

Respirou novamente ao passar pela porta da sala de jantar, ainda empurrada por Shina, e viu Seiya sentado em uma das muitas cadeiras da mesa. Ele estava olhando para a outra entrada, com os braços cruzados, com uma expressão entediada, esperando Seika chegar e poder comer. Ao ouvir passos, ele virou-se para a porta e fez uma careta ao ver a Saori.

– O que quer aqui, garota? – ele falou, sem mover-se. Que antipatia que tinha daquela garota, mas não podia fazer nada, ninguém mandou ela o derrubar, rir e ainda o xingar _"Eu não a quero aqui...", _Seiya sorriu travesso com seus pensamentos _"Acho que vou ter que fazer algo para ela ir embora o mais rápido possível..."._

Saori piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir a voz de Seiya, alheia a tudo que ele pensava a seu respeito. Respirou novamente fundo e fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos tremerem _"Calma, Saori, você só precisa ficar calma"._ Ela caminhou em linha reta até onde Minu estava em pé, próximo à mesa, esperando para servir os donos da casa.

– Responda-me, garota! – Seiya gritou, fazendo Saori dar um pulo de susto e voltar a andar, tentando ao máximo o ignorar. – Eu estou mandando você me responder!

– Você não manda em mim e... – Saori começou a falar, mas parou ao sentir uma cotovelada de Minu em seu braço e ela apontando com a cabeça para a entrada da sala de jantar.

– Sumimasen pela demora, ototo-kun.

Saori viu uma bonita mulher passar pela porta e sentar frente ao irmão, sorrindo para ele, e segurou a risada ao ouvir a maneira que Seika havia chamando o irmão, pensando que nem seu irmão mais velho a chama de uma maneira tão infantil. Também não sabia como alguém arrogante como seu quase chefe aceitava ser chamado assim.

– Então vamos comer – Seiya falou, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para a Saori, disfarçando um sorriso malandro.

– Hai – ela acenou com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. – Minu, pode servir.

Minu não falou nada e se aproximou da mesa, colocando as vasilhas frente aos irmãos, servindo os pratos deles depois. Saori apenas observava, vendo como Minu se portava tão calma e delicada e endireitou o corpo, tentando ficar igual a ela. Ela aproximou-se da mesa, praticamente marchando, quando Minu a chamou para colocar as vasilhas que ela segurava sobre a mesa.

Seiya a olhou se aproximar e colocou disfarçadamente o pé perto da mesa. Ia ser tão engraçado ela deixando tudo cair no chão, e ainda mais se fosse em Seika. Ela iria embora somente com o susto que levaria com o timbre de voz da irmã.

– Itai! – Saori gemeu, ao tropeçar no pé de Seiya, fazendo a comida que segurava, balançar várias vezes. Seiya apenas olhava, torcendo internamente para ela deixar tudo espatifar no chão. – Não caía! Não caía!

– O que está acontecendo? – Seika perguntou, confusa, vendo a garota falar com a vasilha que carregava.

– Consegui! – Saori exclamou, ao conseguir equilibrar tudo novamente e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa para evitar que mais possíveis incidentes ocorressem. Seiya bufou, murmurando algumas coisas por seu plano ter dado errado. O sorriso dela de desfez e ela olhou para Seiya, não muito contente. – Foi você, não é, seu baka?

– Eu! – Seiya falou, apontando para si, cinicamente. – Você está ficando louca!

– Você colocou o pé para eu cair! – Saori falou, exaltada.

– Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – Seiya falou convicto, fazendo Saori ranger os dentes, ficando mais raivosa ao vê-lo tão cínico.

– Cínico!

– Desastrada!

– Baka!

– Baka!

– Calados! – Seika gritou, fazendo todos, olharem para ela assustados pelo tom ameaçado de sua voz.

– Eu...

– Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Seika perguntou, jogando com força o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantando, ignorando Saori que tentava se pronunciar e rodou os olhos quando Saori e Seiya começaram a falar sem parar, jogando um a culpa no outro. – Você fica calada! – ela falou apontando para Saori, que fechou a boca. – Conte o que aconteceu, Seiya.

– Tem que defender o bakinha aí – Saori murmurou, contrariada.

– Disse alguma coisa? – Seika perguntou ao ouvir um murmúrio dela.

– Nada não, Seika-sama – Saori mentiu, sorrindo, tentando parecer que estava falando a verdade.

– Então, Seiya? – a irmã mais velha falou. – Estou esperando uma resposta convincente.

– Sabe que eu não sei, onee-chan – ele falou, se fazendo de coitado. – É que ela – apontou para Saori com uma careta. – É muito descuidada e tropeçou.

– Mentiroso!

– Calada! – Seika falou e Saori obedeceu. – Sinceramente, acho que você devia ser mais cuidadosa.

– Demo...

– Não me lembro de tê-la visto na casa, você deve ser a moça que está em experiência – Seika falou, levantado a mão para impedir que Saori falasse e voltando a sentar.

– Hai – Saori desviou os olhos da irmã de Seika, enrolando o dedo na ponta do cabelo trançado, já sabendo que não ia ficar no emprego.

– Sinto muito, mas não estou querendo contratar alguém que não consegue servir o jantar sem tropeçar no ar.

– Hai – Saori falou, resignada. Não tinha o que fazer. Como Shina havia a alertado, Seika sempre acreditava no irmão. E agora tudo por culpa dele, ela estava seria dispensada do emprego.

– Converse com Marin e ela irá pagar pelo dia que trabalhou, mas não vou a contratar... – Seika deu uma pausa esperando ela falar o nome dela.

Seiya gargalhou internamente. Era tudo bem feito, ninguém mandou ela mexer com ele. Ele olhou para o rosto triste dela, sem sentir um pingo de dó. Sem duvidas essa foi à empregada que menos tempo ficou na mansão Ogawara. As outras pelo menos chegavam a ser contratada por Seika.

– Kido Saori – ela falou, ainda de cabeça baixa, sentindo Minu colocar a mão em seu ombro para te dar apoio.

– Kido? – Seika repetiu, arqueando a sobrancelha. A jovem a sua frente não devia ser quem estava desconfiada que fosse. – A neta de Kido Mitsumasa?

– Hai – Saori falou, desanimada.

– Você é neta do dono da Fundação Galar? – Seiya desfez do rosto o sorriso debochado, ficando boquiaberto. Ela não poderia ser a neta do dono da Fundação Galar, a única que tinha porte suficiente para competir com a Ogawara Company. – Se você é neta de um milionário, o que está fazendo na minha casa de doméstica?

– Diferente se _certas pessoas_, eu não sou um parasita que vive as custas dos outros – Saori falou, sentindo-se ofendida. – Além do mais, eu nem conheço meu avô.

– Eu conheço seus pais, Saori – Seika falou, sorrindo. – Seu avô não aceitou mesmo que seus pais se casassem?

– Iie – Saori balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Então meu pai saiu de casa para morar com minha mãe.

Seiya ora olhava para a irmã mais velha, ora olhava para Saori. Elas estavam conversando _amigavelmente _e isso não era bom. Seika tinha que estar nervosa, gritando e não conversando com a garota como se fossem grandes amigas. E ainda mais essa história antiga, não estava ajudando muito com seus planos.

– Mas como a Seika estava dizendo... – Seiya falou, dando continuidade ao assunto que aprecia ter sido esquecido por ambas as mulheres. – Quer que mande chamar a Marin?

– Bem, eu conheço seus pais e seu avô... – Seika falou levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa. – Acho que não custa dar-te uma chance, não é mesmo?

– Ah! – Saori exclamou feliz, quando sucessivos gritos finos de felicidade e abraçou a Minu, que começou a pular junto a ela.

– Ela vai ficar? – Seiya perguntou, apontando para Saori. Ela nem percebeu, apenas comemorava com Minu por agora estar contratada.

– Hai.

Seiya ouviu a irmã confirmar e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, fechando o semblante. Saori se virou para ele e mostrou a língua, com um olhar de _'Baka! Nem me despedir você consegue!'._ Garota insolente, além de te que suportá-la daquele dia em diante, ainda tinha que ver aquele olhar, como se ela soubesse que seu desejo era de colocá-la para fora da mansão o mais rápido possível. Os lábios de Seiya se curvaram num minúsculo sorriso, com pensamentos de novos planos _"Mas nunca é tarde para tentar de novo..."._

-

-


	3. Dai 3kai

_**Notas da Autora – **Minna-san! Ressurgindo das cinzas como uma Fênix, eu apareço aqui com a continuação dessa fic /o/. _

_Peço mil desculpas pela demora e não me briguem comigo! Foi culpa da minha revisora, a **Madam Spooky**, que já me disse que está andando com quatro seguranças para o caso de quererem tirar satisfação com ela XD. _

_Comentem a fic, por favor! Reviews sempre fazem os escritores se animarem para escrever e publicar continuação. Ah, os comentários do capítulo passado foram respondidos por e-mail e será assim daqui para frente, ok?_

_Até mais o/_

_Kisus,  
__Lis-sama_

* * *

-

-

_**Ai suru ni Oboeatte**_

_**Aprendendo a Amar**_

_By Palas Lis_

-

_**Dai 3kai**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

-

O dia estava muitíssimo agradável. O céu estava azul sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol brilhava intensamente na manhã de Tóquio. Tudo estava calmo, na mais perfeita harmonia. A brisa soprava, os passarinhos cantavam, as borboletas voaram e Saori estava distraída varrendo o quintal da mansão da família Ogawara.

Ela levantou o rosto, olhando para o céu límpido e passou a costa da mão na testa, tirando a franja que caia em seus olhos e limpando o suor que se formou no local.

Tudo estava bem, até que ela viu um vulto passar correndo pelo jardim da mansão, próximo às flores. Saori olhou rápido para trás, procurando com os olhos o vulto e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver que não tinha ninguém, pensando estar ficando louca ou que poderia ter sido um fantasma.

Ela estremeceu com a segunda opção, e sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Fantasmas não era uma coisa que a agradava muito. Saori respirou fundo, voltando a varrer a área em torno da piscina. Passaram alguns segundo o vulto voltou a passar, dessa vez mais rápido e mais perto dela, deixando-a apavorada.

– Ai! – a jovem gemeu com medo do que poderia ser, apertando com força o cabo da vassoura e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça para os lados, várias vezes. Apertou com mais força a vassoura nas mãos e a chacoalhou para os lados, querendo acertar qualquer coisa que tentasse se aproximar dela. – Vai embora! Vai embora!

– AH!

Saori ao ouvir o grito próximo ao seu ouvido, gritou também e virou com força a vassoura, acertando na cabeça do vulto que gargalhava do susto que a jovem havia levado. O suporto fantasma levou a mão na testa, assustado ao sentir ser atingido na testa pela empregada da mansão e o local latejar com a vassourada que recebeu.

– Itai!

Ela ainda pulava e gritava, tacando sucessivas vezes a vassoura na pessoa que a tinha assustado, sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Estava com medo de ser um fantasma e não queria correr o risco de ver um tão de perto. Preferia se defender de olhos fechados. Sabia que estava acertando em alguma coisa, mas não queria saber o que era.

– Pára! – ele gritou, tomando a _arma_ das mãos dela com força e levou de novo a mão na cabeça que latejava com as várias vassouradas que havia levado no local. – Você está ficando louca?

– Nani? – Saori abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz masculina e pôde ver Seiya esfregando a cabeça e jogando a vassoura no chão, parecendo muito irritado. – Ogawara-sama?

– Quem você pensou que fosse? – ele estreitou os olhos escuros, raivoso.

– Eu...

– O que você pensa que está fazendo para me bater com essa vassoura, sua louca? – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela, muito bravo com o galo que estava se formando em sua testa.

– Eu que deveria perguntar! – Saori falou, levando a mão na cintura e estreitando os olhos verdes em sinal de irritação. – O que você pensa que está fazendo me assustando desse jeito? Eu pensei que fosse um fantasma!

– Eu estava tentando assustá-la e fazê-la cair na piscina e... – ele gritou, mas parou, levando a mão na cabeça ao sentir o local doer. – Itai!

Saori ia abrir a boca para xingar e gritar para ele aprender a nunca mais tentar assustá-la daquela maneira, mas o viu gemer de novo e mordeu o lábio. Contraiu mais o rosto ao vê-lo murmurar xingamentos e esfregar a testa. Será que tinha o machucado de verdade? Isso não era bom... O que Seika ia dizer quando soubesse que ela acertou a cabeça de seu irmão mais novo com uma vassoura?

– Você está bem? – ele se aproximou, tentando ver como estava a testa dele.

– Por acaso eu pareço estar bem? – Seiya perguntou bravo, tirando a mão da testa e apontando para o calombo que começou a se formar. – Olha o que você fez na minha cabeça!

– Kami! – Saori arregalou os olhos ao ver a testa levemente saltada e numa tonalidade vermelha no lugar que foi atingido pela vassoura. – Vamos! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

– O quê? – ele piscou duas vezes ao ser segurado pelo braço e ser arrastado, literalmente, por Saori para a cozinha da mansão. – O que você está fazendo?

– Sumimasen, Ogawara-sama. – Saori pediu ao abrir a porta dos fundos da casa rapidamente e entrar na cozinha, forçando Seiya a sentar na cadeira, empurrando-o pelos ombros.

– Por quase me matar com uma vassoura? – Seiya perguntou, querendo se levantar, emburrado. – Ou por quase arrancar meu braço para me trazer aqui?

– Fica sentado aí, baka! – Saori falou empurrando Seiya novamente.

– E pare de me chamar de baka! – ele retrucou, virando os olhos.

– Além do mais, você que deveria me pedir desculpas. – Saori falou, virando-se e caminhando até a geladeira, tirando alguns cubos de gelo.

– Eu? – Seiya quase gritou, se levando de um pulo da cadeira.

– Claro! – ela afirmou, colocando os cubos de gelo em uma pequena vasilha e pegando um pano, andando depois até Seiya.

– Por que eu deveria me desculpar com você?

– Se você não quisesse fazer uma maldade comigo, isso não teria acontecido.

– Não seja estúpida! – Seiya falou, virando as costas para ela e fazendo menção de sair da cozinha. – Eu nunca peço desculpas a ninguém e você não será a primeira pessoa.

– Arrogante! – Saori quase latiu, o segurando pelo braço e o puxando com força de volta para a cadeira. – Deixe-me ver como está sua testa, baka!

– Eu não quero! – ele falou, tentando se levantar de novo.

– Fique quieto! – Saori reclamou, tentando olhar o machucado na cabeça dele, mas Seiya não ajudava muito se mexendo.

Ela perdendo a paciência, tacou a vasilha no local atingido pela vassoura, ouvindo-o gemer de dor e segurou para não rir dele. Apesar de estar preocupado com o que Seika ia fazer quando soubesse do incidente, era engraçado vê-lo com um galo na cabeça.

– Agora fique quieto!

– Você é louca! – Seiya resmungou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e olhando para o lado. – Não sei porque Seika a contratou! Por mim você nem tinha vindo trabalhar aqui!

– Pois eu não dou a mínima para o que você quer ou deixa de querer. – Saori falou, dando de ombros, colocando o gelo no pano.

– É a segunda vez que você tenta me matar, garota!

– Não seja exagerado, Ogawara-sama – Saori riu. – Acha mesmo que fiz de propósito?

– Eu ainda estou com dor nas costas, sabia? – ele falou, apontando para as costas. – E agora eu vou ficar com um galo enorme na minha cabeça!

– Nossa! Era para eu ficar com pena? – Saori exclamou entediada, rodando os olhos, não ligando para o que ele falava. – Porque se essa foi sua intenção, terá que ser mais convincente, pois não estou com um pingo de dó.

– Agora eu nem vou poder ir para a empresa trabalhar. – Seiya lamentou.

– Oh! Então acho que você devia me agradecer por ter lhe feito esse favor – ela sorriu ironicamente. – Você não gosta mesmo de trabalhar.

– Calada, garota!

– Kido Saori.

– Como?

– Meu nome é Kido Saori e não _garota._ – Saori falou, calmamente, levantando o pano com o gelo e o aproximando na testa de Seiya.

– E quem disse que eu me importo? – ele respondeu, rudemente.

– Ora seu... – Saori rangeu os dentes, colocando com violência o gelo no ferimento do dono da casa.

– Itai! – ele gritou, empurrando a mão dela de sua testa e esfregando a mão no lugar. – Isso dói, sabia?

– E quem disse que eu me importo? – Saori disse no mesmo tom que ele, dando um sorriso ao vê-lo bufar de raiva. – Fique quietinho que vou colocar o gelo para diminuir o inchaço.

– Eu não quero que você cuide de mim! – ele quase gritou.

– E eu também não queria estar cuidando de você, mas por causa de sua imaturidade eu tive que parar meu serviço para ficar aqui.

– Eu não sou imaturo.

– Acho que vai ficar roxo – Saori ignorou o comentário do patrão e aproximou-se o rosto do dele. Piscou duas vezes ao encostar o nariz no de Seiya e se afastou rapidamente, corada.

– Primeiro você quase me mata e agora fica preocupada. – Seiya falou, afastando-se para Saori não colocar o gelo.

– Não estou preocupado com você, baka – Saori riu divertida, tendo a mão que segurava o gelo afastada mais uma vez da testa dele. – Só não quero ficar sem meu emprego.

– Pára com isso! – ele falou, e Saori bufou colocando o gelo no galo mesmo assim. Vendo que não tinha como fugir, Seiya deixou ela colocar o pano com gelo no seu machucado e fez uma careta ao sentir o lugar arder em contado com o cubo gelado. – Cuidado! Está doendo!

– É. – ela falou levantando o pano e olhando o lugar machucado, percebendo o estrago que tinha feito na cabeça de Seiya. A lateral da testa dele estava inchada com marcas vermelhas das pancadas que levou. – Vai ficar _muito_ roxo.

Seiya apenas ficou de cara fechada, emburrado por seu plano ter dado errado. Droga! Estava sem sorte mesmo, era a segunda vez que se machucava por causa dela. E estava tudo tão bem planejado, ele tinha estudado o momento certo de aparecer olhando-a pela sacada de seu quarto.

Ele suspirou desanimado. Ia ser tão engraçado vê-la cair na piscina e, possivelmente, ela ficaria tão brava que iria embora e ele não teria mais que aturá-la. Se ela não tivesse dado chilique achando que fosse um fantasma...

– Fantasma? – ele pensou alto.

– Onde? – ela encolheu-se, sentindo novamente o corpo estremecer, olhando para os lados com medo de ter um fantasma na cozinha. – Onde?

– Você tem medo de fantasma? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, se segurando para não rir.

– Por acaso você está vendo um? – ela perguntou, encolhendo mais o corpo e se aproximando dele, temendo a resposta. – Está?

– Claro que não – ele fez um gesto com a mão, impaciente. Ele sorriu, vendo pelos olhos arregalados que ela olhava para os lados a resposta de sua pergunta. – Então você tem medo de fantasma.

– Não é medo... – ela falou, endireitando o corpo e fingindo que não tinha pavor de fantasma, continuando a segurar o gelo na testa de Seiya, numa postura indiferente.

– Não? – ele franziu a testa.

– Não... – ela respondeu, pegando outro cubo de gelo e colocando no pano, respondendo simplesmente: – É apenas um trauma de infância.

– Trauma de infância? – ele gargalhou com a descoberta. Quem, em sã consciência, teria medo de fantasmas? Isso era patético!

– Não ria! – ela falou, fechando o semblante. – Quando eu era criança eu vi um fantasma!

– Sim, na mesma época que você viu o Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa? – ele provocou com um sorriso. Ela só podia estar brincando com essa história. Fantasmas? Que piada! Todo mundo sabe que não existem.

– Baka! Eu não estou brincando! – ela protestou.

– Ou foi na época que você tinha seu amigo imaginário?

Saori preferiu ficar calada, apesar de resmungar algumas coisas inaudíveis. Ele já sabia demais do seu medo mórbido por espectros. E ninguém – exceto sua amiga Shunrey – sabia disso. Nem seu irmão mais velho ou seus pais. Baka! Era tudo culpa dele! Agora ele já sabia de sua fobia de fantasmas.

– Agora acho que já está melhor – Saori falou, pegando o pano e levando a vasilha para a pia. – Depois coloque mais gelo e...

Saori parou de falar e se virou, estreitando os olhos ao ver que ele já estava cruzando a porta da cozinha em direção ao hall de entrada da mansão. Ela retrucou xingamentos e voltou para o quintal para acabar de varrê-lo.

Seiya subiu para seu quarto com a mão no queixo, pensativo. _"Ela tem medo de fantasmas...",_ sorriu perversamente, isso poderia ajudar a colocá-la para fora da casa e mais rápido do que ele pensava _"Isso é bom... Muito bom..."._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Minu acabou de arrumar a mesa para o jantar, sorrindo. Estava tudo pronto para os irmãos Ogawara. Caminhou até a cozinha para saber como estavam indo os preparativos da refeição e parou na porta, observando Shina cozinhar antes de entrar no cômodo. Olhou para as panelas para saber se faltava muito para a comida estar pronta e sorriu ao sentir o cheiro bom da refeição que estava sendo preparada. Shina era uma ótima cozinheira e fazia pratos maravilhosos.

– Logo vai estar pronto, Minu-chan. – Shina falou saindo de frente do fogão e sentando-se um pouco em uma das cadeiras para descansar.

– Você sabe me dizer onde a Saori está? – Minu perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa.

– Ela me disse que ia até o quarto arrumar as coisas dela – Shina respondeu. – Hoje ela já vai começar a dormir aqui.

– Vou ajudá-la enquanto o jantar não fica pronto. – Minu falou.

– Tudo bem, quando estiver pronto eu te chamo.

Minu sorriu e caminhou para o corredor do quarto de empregados. A jovem parou no lugar que estava ao ver Seiya no topo da escada que dava para o outro andar da mansão.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo descer a escada com um sorriso, segurando um livro nas mãos e um olhar muito travesso. Mas, desde quando o Seiya andava com livros? Desde quando ele gostava de ler? E desde quando gostava de livros?

Minu esfregou os olhos, certificando se não era uma miragem que estava vendo.

– Você está bem, Ogawara-sama? – Minu perguntou, olhando para o livro que estava com ele, assim que ele acabou de descer as escadas.

– Ótimo – ele sorriu e fez uma careta ao sentir o incômodo em sua testa. – Tirando esse galo roxo na minha cabeça.

– Demo... Você está lendo?

– Estou – ele confirmou, percebendo o rosto surpreso dela. – Por quê? Algum problema com isso?

– Iie, Ogawara-sama – ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, surpresa. – É que eu nunca o vi lendo.

– Pois tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez. – ele falou.

– E que livro é esse? – Minu perguntou curiosa, tentando ler o título do livro. O grosso livro que estava com ele devia ser _muito_ interessante para ter despertar o desejo de leitura no patrão.

– É um livro muito interessante sobre fantasma e similares – ele deu um amplo sorriso. Havia passado a tarde toda da biblioteca da mansão pesquisando sobre esse tema para depois assustar a nova empregada. E ele nunca havia pensado que aquela biblioteca que Seika criou pudesse ser tão útil e divertida. Afinal, ele _nunca _sequer entrou lá.

– Você acredita em fantasmas, Ogawara-sama? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Não seja imbecil, Minu – ele falou, asperamente. – Claro que eu não acredito.

– Então por que o livro?

– Isso não te interessa – ele falou, rudemente. – Vá arrumar alguma coisa útil para fazer e me deixe em paz.

Seiya deu as costas para Minu e caminhou para a biblioteca, querendo terminar sua pesquisa e poder ir jantar. Toda aquela leitura estava deixando-o com muita fome.

Minu apenas suspirou, totalmente surpresa. Quando ela imaginaria ver Seiya com um livro? Certamente nunca!

Ela continuou seu caminho, ignorando o modo indelicado que Seiya a tratou. Havia se acostumado com essa maneira dele. E também já conhecia o gênio do patrão e não discutia com ele, assim como todos os outros empregados da casa. Ela deu uma risada. Somente a Saori mesmo para discutir com ele. Talvez porque só ela era esperta e tinha sempre uma boa resposta para dar. Talvez porque seu gênio era igual ao de Seiya.

Minu parou frente ao quarto que agora seria de Saori e bateu na porta, esperando para ser atendida pela outra empregada da mansão.

– _Pode entrar_ – Saori respondeu de dentro do dormitório. – _Está aberta._

– Eu vim te ajudar a arrumar suas coisas, Saori-chan – Minu falou ao entrar no quarto, vendo Saori sentada na cama dobrando algumas roupas que trouxe de sua casa para passar a semana na mansão Ogawara.

– Arigatou, Minu-chan – Saori sorriu. – Eu estou precisando mesmo de ajuda, logo será o jantar e eu nem terminei isso.

– Você sabe me dizer o que deu no Seiya hoje? – Minu perguntou, sentando-se frente a Saori e dobrando algumas peças de roupa.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

– Ele estava com um livro.

– E?

– Eu nunca o vi lendo! – Minu falou e Saori olhou para ela, pensativa.

– Será que eu bati muito forte com a vassoura na cabeça dele? – Saori perguntou-se, levando o dedo ao queixo.

– Não sei, Saori-chan, mas tem algo de errado – Minu falou. – Ele estava lendo um livro sobre fantasmas.

– Fantasmas? – Saori franziu o rosto, arrepiando-se. Como temia aquela palavra. Disfarçou o incomodo que sentia para Minu não perceber.

– Hai – Minu concordou. – Ogawara-sama parecia muito animado com a leitura.

Saori ficou calada. Não foi uma boa idéia ter contado – ainda que involuntariamente – seu medo de fantasmas para Seiya. E se ele estivesse aprontando alguma coisa para assustá-la? Ela encolheu-se pensando dessa possibilidade. Não queria que ele ficasse fazendo piadas a esse respeito, muito menos que tentasse assustá-la.

– Saori? – Minu chamou, vendo o rosto dela contraído. – Você está bem?

– Hai – ela sorriu, dobrando a última peça de roupa e a levando para o guarda-roupa. – Estou ótima.

– Você ainda não me contou porque bateu no Seiya. – Minu falou, levando outra roupa para Saori guardar.

– Ele me assustou e eu acertei, sem querer, a vassoura na cabeça dele – Saori falou, fechando a porta do armário, ocultando que o susto foi porque pensou que fosse um fantasma. Já bastava Seiya saber de seu medo, não precisava que mais ninguém soubesse.

– Acho que ele ficou bravo porque a Seika-sama a contratou – Minu falou, vendo ela dar de ombros, sem se importa. – Depois que você derrubou água no quarto e ele caiu, Ogawara-sama não a quer mais na mansão.

– Eu não me importo com ele – Saori respondeu. – Vou apenas fazer meu trabalho e esquecer que existe um Seiya nessa casa.

Minu riu de Saori, gostava desse jeito descontraído dela. As duas seguiram para a cozinha para arrumar as coisas do jantar dos irmãos Ogawara, já que novamente Seika jantaria com o irmão. Elas entraram na cozinha e viram Shina acabar de preparar a comida.

– Eu já ia chamá-la – Shina falou, tirando as tampas das panelas. – O jantar está pronto.

– Arigatou, Shina-chan – Saori sorriu, caminhando até o armário e pegando uma vasilha, aproximando-se do fogão em seguida, colocando a refeição no vasilhame.

– Shina-chan, nem te conto, menina – Minu falou, olhando para a cozinheira com um sorriso de _'tenho fofoca quentinha para te contar'._

– O quê? – Shina perguntou ao reconhecer o sorriso de Minu, curiosa para saber a nova fofoca. – Conta, Minu-chan!

– Eu vi o Seiya lendo. – ela falou.

– Sério? – Shina falou, boquiaberta. – O que deu nele?

– Não sei – ela falou. – Estava lendo um livro sobre fantasmas e parece que passou a tarde toda na biblioteca.

Saori sentiu um calafrio passar por suas costas com o comentário de Minu e apressou o passo para poder ir logo à sala de jantar, não querendo ter detalhes dessa fofoca.

Deixando as duas para trás, ela andou até a sala de jantar, levando a vasilha de refeição com ela. Assim que cruzou a porta viu Seiya sentado em um dos muitos lugares da mesa grande e Seika sentada no topo, esperando para o jantar ser servido.

Quando ele viu a empregada passar pela porta e aproximar-se da mesa, virou-se para a irmã mais velha com um sorriso.

– Seika, olha que livro legal que eu peguei na biblioteca. – ele falou, pegando o grosso livro que estava ao lado de seu prato na mesa e mostrou a Seika.

– Livro? – ela falou, surpresa, pegando o livro dele. – Você está se sentindo bem?

– Nunca estive melhor – ele riu, olhando Saori de esgoela. – Depois que comecei a ler esse livro sobre _assombrações,_ descobri coisas muito interessantes...

Saori o viu sorrir perversamente e lançar um olhar provocativo para ela. Realmente, foi uma péssima idéia deixá-lo descobrir sua fobia. Ela começou a colocar a comida para os donos da mansão Ogawara, tremendo ao ver a foto de um vulto na capa do livro. Ai, ai, ai! Como era feio!

– É? – Seika perguntou, estranhando a atitude do irmão, folheando algumas páginas do livro, fazendo Saori arregalar os olhos ao ver mais fotos de supostos fantasmas.

– É.

– Fico muito contente que esteja lendo, ototo-kun – Seika falou, entregando o livro a ele, notando algo de diferente do irmão caçula. – O que foi isso?

– O quê? – ele perguntou, vendo-a apontar para um calombo roxo na cabeça dele. – Acertaram-me com uma vassoura.

– Nani? – Seika exclamou preocupada, olhando mais de perto o machucado do irmão. – Quem fez isso com você, Seiya?

– Foi uma psicopata... – Seiya falou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Saori, fazendo cara de lástima para Seika. – Que tentou me matar pela segunda vez.

– Eu não... – Saori tentou se defender.

– Mas não fique preocupada, Seika – Seiya falou, fantasmagoricamente. – Ainda vai ter troco.

A jovem doméstica o ouviu falar e ficou assustada. Ele não parecia estar brincando. Estava decidido a expulsá-la da mansão de qualquer jeito. Ambos trocaram olhares.

Saori permaneceu com os olhos verdes encarando os olhos escuros do Seiya, num misto de raiva e medo, mas não permitiu que ele visse esses sentimentos em seus olhos.

Virando as costas para ele, ela seguiu para a cozinha, tentando ignorar sua imaginação fértil que dizia que ele estava aprontando coisas ruins, muito ruins...

-

-


	4. Dai 4kai

_**Notas da Autora –**_ _Não, eu não morri. u.u Desculpem-me pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas tanta coisa aconteceu e acabei sem tempo por causa da faculdade. Y-Y Sinto muito mesmo e espero que não fiquem muito bravos. T-T_

_Postei hoje como um pequeno presente de Páscoa para vocês, crianças! xD Aproveitem o feriado e comam muito chocolate. \o/ _

_Muito obrigada às pessoas que comentaram! Poxa, fico muito feliz quando recebo um review. ;-P Espero que gostem do capítulo e continuem comentando, ok? \o/_

_Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**_Ai Suru ni Oboeatte_**

**_Aprendendo a Amar_**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**_Dai 4kai_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

-

Saori comprimiu os lábios, tornando-os como linhas finas. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e mexia-se na cama inquieta, sentindo calafrios todo instante. Tirou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, apertando-o nos braços. Com os olhos cerrados ela suspirou desanimada por várias vezes, num ato quase desesperador.

Decididamente, não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Levantou a cabeça e olhou no relógio digital no criado-mudo, retrucando ao ver que era madrugada e ainda não tinha nem cochilado. Mal tinha conseguido dormir por cinco minutos sem acordar assustada pensando em fantasmas assombrando-a. Sua mente era tão fértil que conseguia ouvir até sussurros fantasmagóricos ao seu redor.

- Ogawara-sama baka! – Saori falou, sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos verdes com a costa da mão, tirando a franja de seus olhos e passando a mão pelo longo cabelo solto. – Baka, baka!

Ela levantou e abriu a porta, olhando para os lados antes de sair do quarto e finalmente apagou a luz do dormitório, acesa desde que foi deitar. Ficou com tanto medo das coisas que ouviu Seiya dizer para Seika do livro de fantasma que não tinha coragem nem de ficar no quarto escuro.

Olhando para os lados, ela caminhava a passos rápidos – literalmente correndo pelos corredores da mansão. Antes de entrar na cozinha acendeu a luz, olhando antes para ver se não tinha nada de diferente no cômodo. Não queria ser pega desprevenida por uma assombração.

- Ele me paga! – ela falou, caminhando até o armário e pegando um copo para tomar um pouco de leite gelado. – Ele estava fazendo de propósito!

A jovem Kido abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite, caminhou até a mesa no canto do ambiente, sentou-se e serviu-se do líquido gelado. Ela tomou o líquido branco, resmungando entre um gole e outro que dava do leite, enchendo o copo novamente ao beber tudo, sentindo-se um pouco mais calma.

O medo nem a deixara dormir, e só de pensar que em poucas horas teria que estar de pé para trabalhar a deixava desanimada. Se estivesse pelo menos com alguém no quarto como acontecia quando ficava com medo e ia para o quarto do irmão mais velho, ou para o quarto de Shunrey quando foi morar com a amiga.

Contudo, não tinha coragem de dizer para Minu ou para Shina que sentia medo de dormir sozinha. E não ia admitir para mais ninguém seu medo de espectros. Já bastava o que Seiya estava fazendo com ela depois de descobrir sua fobia.

- Baka! – ela falou, levantando e colocando o copo sobre a pia e voltando a sentar no mesmo lugar que estava antes, debruçando sobre a mesa e deitando a cabeça em um braço, enrolando uma mexa do cabelo no dedo indicador da outra mão. – Soninho...

Seus olhos foram ficando pesados e ela piscava, tentando manter-se acordada, mas ficou difícil. Começou a enrolar com menos rapidez o dedo na mexa do longo cabelo, sentindo a respiração ficar mais lenta. Estava quase dormindo e não passou dez segundos o sono foi mais forte e adormeceu, ainda com o cabelo enrolado no dedo, esquecendo-se de seu medo.

_**-o-o-o-**_

O dia havia amanhecido e Seiya despertou, espreguiçando-se antes de levantar da cama. Ainda sentia sono e não tinha a mínima vontade de acordar antes da hora do almoço, mas prometera a Seika que iria até a companhia para ajudá-la com algumas burocracias chatas e, se não fosse, teria que ouví-la reclamar durante dias sobre como ele era irresponsável e preguiçoso.

É, definitivamente não queria ver sua irmã zangada, nem gritando. Seika chegava a ser pior do que a mãe quando estava brava, e ele nunca pensou que isso fosse possível. Ela era seu pai de saias, para ser mais exato. Rígida e severa como o senhor Ogawara.

Ele levantou, tomou banho e vestiu-se, olhando no espelho para arrumar a gravata do terno preto que vestia. Murmurou um xingo, tirando a gravata quando não conseguiu colocá-la de modo certo. Colocou-a no bolso e caminhou para fora do quarto, descendo para a cozinha em seguida.

Silêncio.

A mansão estava completamente silenciosa. Nem os milhares de empregados tinham acordado, nem Seika. Entrou na cozinha e foi direto na geladeira, pegando uma caixinha de suco para beber. Quando se virou para sair do cômodo, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a jovem debruçada na mesa, dormindo profundamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos, dando uma risada travessa. Seiya deixou o suco na pia e caminhou até ela na ponta do pé, não querendo acordá-la. Aproximou-se com um sorriso maroto, pronto para aprontar alguma com Saori, mas parou ao vê-la enrolar a mexa do cabelo no dedo infantilmente.

- Só está faltando uma chupeta e uma mamadeira – ele se conteve para não rir e levou a ponta dos dedos na cintura dela, apertando as laterais com força, rindo quando ela deu um pulo na cadeira, levantando a cabeça e acertando o seu nariz. – Itai!

Saori levantou assustada da cadeira e piscou duas vezes ao ver Seiya a sua frente, esfregando o nariz frenéticamente, vendo até lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos dele. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, levando a mão à cintura, sentindo o lugar que ele apertou dolorido.

- Seu imbecil! – ela gritou, a voz embolada pelo susto e pelo sono. – Quando eu finalmente consigo dormir você me acorda dessa maneira, seu estúpido!

- Cale a boca! – ele falou, com voz nasal, apertando o nariz que doía muito e fazia os olhos lacrimejarem. – Você quase deformou meu rosto, sua desastrada!

- Você viu a maneira que me acordou?! – ela falou, dando um passo na direção dele, com os olhos vermelhos da noite que quase não dormiu e o rosto marcado por ter dormido em cima do braço; membro superior dormente. – Você sempre com essas brincadeiras sem graça!

- E você sempre querendo me matar! – ele falou, apertando o osso do nariz, certificando-se que não tinha quebrado nada. – Acho que você quebrou meu nariz com essa sua cabeça dura!

- Espero que tenha quebrado mesmo – ela falou, rispidamente. – Assim você aprende a mão mexer comigo.

- Sua louca! – ele gritou, gesticulando uma mão e segurando o nariz com a outra, ainda com voz nasal.

- Seu infantil!

- Sua bruxa!

- Seu vagabundo!

- Sua...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois pararam de se encarar e olharam para a direção que a voz irada vinha. Puderam ver Seika vestida com um roupão, com uma expressão de poucos amigos e alguns empregados atrás dela, curiosos para saber o que acontecia naquela cozinha para ouvirem tantos gritos. A Ogawara mais velha tinha até uma veia saliente na testa.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Seika gritou, fazendo Saori encolher-se com o timbre de voz dela. – Dá para ouvir os gritos de vocês por toda a casa!

- Essa maluca quase quebrou meu nariz! – Seiya acusou, apontando para a empregada da mansão.

- E esse maluco quase me matou do coração! – Saori retrucou, fazendo o mesmo que Seiya.

- Parem de gritar os dois! – Seika ordenou, estreitando os olhos em sinal de aviso para o irmão e para empregada.

- Demo... – Seiya e Saori falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já mandei calarem a boca.

- Bah! – Seiya fungou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e Saori fechou o semblante.

- O que você está fazendo acordado há essa hora, Seiya? – Seika falou tentando ficar mais calma, levando a mão à boca para conter um bocejo e acenando para os empregados que estavam atrás dela irem deitar.

- Esqueceu que praticamente ordenou que eu tivesse que ir para a empresa hoje? – Seiya falou com a voz nasalada.

- E você vai? – Seika falou, atônita, apontando para o irmão, somente nesse momento percebendo que ele estava trajando um terno negro.

- Hai. – ele respondeu.

- Nossa... – Seika falou, puxando uma cadeira para ela e sentando-se, ficando de queixo caído ao reparar que o irmão mais novo estava com os cabelos, que normalmente estavam desalinhados, arrumados. – Eu não estava esperando por isso.

- Realmente. Acho que ainda estou sonhando – Saori falou, fazendo o mesmo que Seika, sem tirar os olhos de Seiya. – Hoje o vagabundo vai trabalhar.

- Hei! – Seiya falou, descruzando os braços, não gostando da maneira que as duas olhavam para ele. – Eu não sou vagabundo!

- É um milagre – Seika falou, virando-se para Saori, pasma. – Só pode ser isso. Ou estou ficando louca.

- Quando eu ía imaginar que Ogawara-sama um dia ía trabalhar? – Saori falou, olhando para Seika, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse ouvindo! – Seiya quase gritou, tentando chamar a atenção das duas mulheres que ainda falavam dele. – Maldição! Vocês duas!

O rapaz saiu da cozinha raivoso e pisando duro, praguejando por estar com o nariz dolorido e ainda ter que ouvir a irmã e a sua empregada fazerem comentários desnecessários e irritantes sobre sua pessoa.

Quem elas pensavam que eram para se referirem a ele daquela maneira? Vagabundo, bah! Claro que não era um vagabundo! Poderia ser um desocupado, que não liga para nada... Mas vagabundo, não!

Ele entrou em seu belo conversível vermelho e saiu cantando pneu em direção a saída da mansão, em alta velocidade, o rosto franzido de raiva. Era uma afronta aquelas duas falarem dele daquela maneira. Um verdadeiro ultraje.

Correndo pelas ruas de Tóquio, logo Seiya chegou ao seu destino e estacionou o carro na porta da empresa de sua família. Levantou os olhos ao descer do veículo e viu o letreiro imponente com letras grandes descritos _"Ogawara Company". _

Era naquela empresa que sua família tinha conseguido o posto de uma das mais ricas da capital do Japão. Seiya desceu do veículo e foi em direção ao elevador da empresa. Ainda estava bravo com a empregada e caminhou pisando duro em direção à presidência do prédio.

Todos as mulheres que passavam o cumprimentavam, piscando e mandando beijos. Seiya sorriu. Sua fama de mulherengo não era para menos: a maioria das mulheres que trabalhavam na empresa haviam saído com ele. Famigerado com as mulheres, assim ele era conhecido.

Somente duas que não tinham saído com ele: Seika, sua irmã – por razões lógicas – e Pandora, a secretária da presidência – pois ela era apaixonada por seu amigo, Amamiya Ikki, não aceitando qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o herdeiro da família Ogawara, apesar das _inúmeras_ tentativas dele.

O homem entrou na sala e a bela morena chamada Schneider Pandora – ela tinha descendência alemã – arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo surpresa ao vê-lo. Seiya abriu as duas partes da porta do escritório com violência e entrou no cômodo.

Praticamente jogou-se na poltrona confortável, pegando sobre a mesa uma bolinha vermelha, que usava para aliviar a tensão. Começou a comprimir a bolinha na mão; os dentes rangendo de raiva.

Tinha que ter uma forma de mandar aquela nova empregada para fora de sua casa, antes que enlouquecesse...

Um sorriso iluminou a face dele. Ela era muito bonita... Seiya deu um sorriso, demonstrando a idéia genial que teve com relação à nova empregada de sua casa. Poderia aproveitar-se da beleza dela e...

- Ogawara-sama? – Pandora perguntou entrando na sala, minutos depois do patrão. – Que milagre o trás aqui?

- Milagre nenhum – ele falou, ranzinza. – Seika quer que eu me empenhe mais na empresa.

- Hum... – ela sentou-se e cruzou as pernas de maneira sensual. – Eu acho muito bom. Você precisa ser mais responsável, Ogawara-sama.

- Poupe-me de sermões. – ele fez uma careta. – Já me basta os de Seika, meu pai e minha mãe.

- Não estou dando sermão, Ogawara-sama. – ela se levantou e colocou-se atrás do patrão, levando as mãos delicadas aos ombros dele, começando a massageá-los. – Está tenso... O que houve?

- Estamos com uma empregada nova em casa...

- E?

- Ela é uma peste, Pandora! – Seiya praticamente latiu. Ele estremeceu com a massagem de Pandora e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. – Hum...

- O que foi? – ela indagou, levantando a sobrancelha fina e bem desenhada, já conhecendo aquele sorriso do patrão. – Que cara é essa, Seiya?

- Bem... Você é muito bonita... – o sorriso malicioso aumentou de tamanho no rosto dele. – Não quer sair qualquer dia desses comigo, hein? Pode me ajudar a aliviar a minha tensão...

- Ogawara-sama! – Pandora deu um tapa no ombro dele que ainda massageava. – Sabe que não caio nas suas cantadas...

- Infelizmente... – ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar a massagem. – Não custa nada tentar.

- Então não sei porque insiste. – ela não deu atenção para o que ele falava. – Sabe que gosto de outro... Que, por falar nele – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. –, quando vai marcar para eu falar com ele, Ogawara-sama?

- Nunca? – Seiya sorriu quando ela largou de fazer a massagem.

- Você prometeu, Ogawara-sama! – Pandora sentou-se na poltrona frente a ele e cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Claro que vou marcar esse maldito encontro... – Seiya sorriu com um ar inteligente. – Mas vou precisar que me ajude com a empregada da mansão...

- Isso é chantagem! – ela grunhiu.

- Iie, isso é apenas uma troca de favores... – Pandora estreitou os olhos escuros para o moreno a sua frente. – Vai querer?

- Acho que não tenho outra opção... – ela murmurou, cansada. – Espero que valha a pena. – Pandora afundou-se na poltrona, resignada. – Gosto tanto do Amamiya mais velho...

- Poupe-me de detalhes, Pandora. Poupe-me. – Seiya rodou os olhos, irritado. – O que eu tenho que fazer hoje?

- Ah, só um segundo que vou conferir. – ela se levantou e foi até sua mesa, do lado de fora da sala do presidente da empresa. Voltou segundo depois, mas dessa vez ficou em pé, olhando para Seiya com uma gota na cabeça.

Ele tentava arrumar a gravata que trouxe consigo de sua casa, mas falhou miserávelmente, então ficou prestes a arremessar o acessório pela ampla janela aberta. Parou no instante que Pandora segurou sua mão e pegou a gravata escura.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela falou, rodeando o pescoço dele com a gravata.

- Essa maldita gravata! – ele resmungou, como sempre.

- Acalme-se, Ogawara-sama. – Pandora com uma tremenda destreza e facilidade deu o nó no acessório preto. – Pronto.

- Bah! – a única coisa que Seiya fez foi uma carranca. – Quero ir para minha casa. Estou com sono.

- É, mas tão cedo não poderá... – Pandora segurou-o pelos ombros para fazê-lo levantar da poltrona. – Tem uma reunião em alguns minutos.

- _"Reunião"_?– ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, levantando-se e olhando para Pandora. – Você não está se referindo a uma coisa totalmente chata e monótona que consiste em colocar um monte de pessoas chatas ao redor de uma mesa para falar de algo ainda mais chato?

- Exatamente. – Pandora riu com a descrição dele. – É com o pessoal francês.

- Eu não sei falar francês. – Seiya rodou os olhos e livrou-se dos braços dela para sentar-se de novo. – Que pena, não poderei ir.

- Não há problema, eu falo e traduzo para você. – Pandora segurou-o de novo e Seiya deu um suspiro resignado, deixando-se ser conduzido por ela até o elevador. – Posso saber o que é isso na sua testa e porque está andando todo torto?

- Maldita garota! – Seiya rodou os olhos e levou a mão à testa, sentindo o lugar saliente. – Foi a imbecil da empregada da minha irmã.

- O que ela fez? – Pandora levou a mão ao lábio para segurar o riso.

- Ela derrubou água no chão e eu caí. – Seiya irritou-se ao vê-la segurar o riso.

- E sua testa?

- Ela tacou a vassoura em mim. – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito, recostando-se na parede ao lado do elevador. – A imbecil pensou que eu era um fantasma.

- E por que está com o nariz vermelho? – Pandora levou os dedos aos lábios, para segurar a vontade de rir.

- _Grrrrr... _– Seiya estava com raiva. – Ela acertou a cabeça no meu nariz...

Dessa vez a morena não conseguiu evitar e gargalhou alto, atraindo a atenção das pessoas que passavam pelo corredor. Ele a puxou para dentro do elevador, apertando o botão do andar que desceria, na intenção de evitar que mais pessoas percebessem os risos dela.

Seiya ficou ainda mais irritado quando Pandora olhava para ele e gargalhava sem parar. Era só o que faltava para ter um dia perfeito: a secretária não parava de rir de sua cara! Irritante, todos eram irritantemente irritantes. Todos!

- Pare com isso, Pandora. – ele mandou.

- É tão engraçado!

- Minha desgraça a diverte?

- Ai... – ela limpou a lágrima que se formou no canto dos olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a barriga doer de tanto que riu. – Não consegui segurar, Ogawara-sama. Sumimasen.

- Eu estou sendo atacado constantemente por uma louca e você _ri_?!

- Ah, não exagere. – Pandora voltou à postura formal e ajeitou a roupa no corpo antes de sair do elevador e caminhar em direção a sala de reuniões. – Conhecendo você do jeito que conheço, sei que aprontou alguma coisa com ela...

- Er... – uma gota se formou na lateral da cabeça de Seiya.

- Eu imaginei. – Pandora confirmou sua suspeita. – Além do mais, você bem que mereceu.

- Nani?! – Seiya gritou, parando no corredor e olhando para a mulher.

- Não precisava gritar, eu estou bem a sua frente. – Pandora levou a mão ao quadril.

- Por que eu mereci ser atacado por aquela psicopata?

- Ah, Seiya, você é o cara mais irresponsável e mulherengo que conheço. – Pandora respondeu, sinceramente. – Eu perdi as contas de quantas mulheres eu já o vi saindo...

- Ora, isso não é um motivo para ser agredido por aquela desmiolada!

- Acalme-se, Ogawara-sama. – Pandora alisou a fronte e caminhou até ele, segurando em seu braço para levá-lo para sala de reuniões.

- Que absurdo. – Seiya retrucou. – Ninguém me respeita.

Pandora segurou para não rir novamente.

- Deixe de falar besteiras e vamos para a reunião, Ogawara-sama. – Pandora empurrou-o delicadamente pelas costas. – Ou você está me enrolando para não ir?

- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... – Seiya cruzou os braços frente ao peito e seguiu em direção a sala de reuniões, a contra gosto.

- Sei...

- Feh! – Seiya entrou retrucando. – Só não te demito porque preciso de você para me livrar daquela louca.

- Você não me demite porque eu sou a única que te agüenta.

Seiya olhou de lado para ela, mas preferiu ignorar. Entrou na sala de reuniões e olhou para as pessoas, rodando os olhos quando Pandora estendeu a mão em direção ao lugar que deveria sentar e fez uma reverência para os visitantes, cumprimentando-os com um francês fluente.

Ele fez uma careta e se posicionou na extremidade da mesa, com Pandora ao seu lado para servir de tradutora.

"_Morrerei de tédio com essa maldita reunião...", _ele pensou, mas ao lembrar-se que poderia descontar sua frustração da empresa em sua nova empregada, o sorriso sádico formou-se nos lábios de forma arteira. _"Ela vai se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho..."._

_**-o-o-o-**_

O dia tinha sido terrívelmente longo e cansativo. Seiya estacionou o carro na garagem no começo da noite e seguiu arrastando-se para dentro da mansão. Foi direto para a sala de jantar, para poder comer. Seu estômago reclamava a falta de comida e seu corpo, do tempo que ficou sentado na sala de reuniões. Trabalhar naquela empresa era ainda pior do que imaginava. Não sabia como Seika agüentava sem pirar.

A mesa preparada para a refeição o fez sorrir levemente. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se confortávelmente, tentando relaxar os músculos tensos. Também afrouxou a gravata e tirou o terno, jogando-o com desleixo na outra cadeira.

- Hei, alguém me traga a comida! – ele gritou, após esperar alguns minutos e ninguém aparecer para serví-lo.

Ninguém apareceu.

Seiya se irritou com isso e se levantou para ir a cozinha ver o porquê da demora. Ele cruzou a porta e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Saori recostada à parede próxima ao fogão, mexendo a panela e com os olhos fechando. Ela dormia enquanto cozinhava... Era isso mesmo que via a sua frente ou sua mente pregava-lhe uma peça?

- Menina, acorde! – Seiya tocou no ombro dela e Saori saltou, piscando para acordar.

- Gomen ne, Shina-chan, eu não queria dormir e... – ela ficou constrangida por dormir no trabalho, mas parou de falar ao ser Seiya a sua frente e fez uma careta visível. – Ah, é você. Que infelicidade.

- Também não me agrado em vê-la. – Seiya fez uma careta igual à dela. – Posso saber por que está dormindo ao em vez de preparar minha comida?

- Você é muito cínico! – Saori grunhiu, voltando depressa a mexer a comida ao sentir o cheiro de queimado. – A culpa é sua!

- Não tenho culpa que você é uma menina medrosa!

- Não sou medrosa!

- Existe outro nome para alguém que treme ao ouvir a palavra _"fantasma"_? – Seiya provocou.

- Eu já disse que é um trauma de infância!

- Você é maluca, isso sim!

- _Grrrrr... _– ela rosnou para ele e Seiya deu um sorriso vitorioso. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de tacar a colher na cabeça dele, mas lembrou-se que se fizesse isso seria demitida. – Vá para sala de jantar que logo levo sua comida, Ogawara-sama.

- Assim que eu gosto de ver. – ele sorriu. – Boa menina.

- E se não sair da minha frente imediatamente, a única coisa que verá será a minha mão acertando seu olho... – Saori falou entre dentes, segurando com tanta pressão a colher que quase a quebrou.

- Quanta agressividade...

- _Grrrrr..._

Ele olhou-a com indiferença, ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios e saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Mesmo cruzando a porta da cozinha, Seiya pôde ouví-la rosnar. Ele deu risada. Como era ridículo alguém ter medo fantasmas. Ridículo e patético. O moreno voltou a sentar e esperou pacientemente pela comida, sentindo-se relaxado por rir da empregada. _"Isso é tão divertido...", _ele pensou.

- Por que está sorrindo, Seiya? – Seika perguntou ao sentar-se à mesa com ele.

- Nada, nada. – ele desconversou e parou de sorrir. – Não é nada demais.

- Como foi na empresa?

- Uma drog... Digo, interessante. – Seiya falou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, com um sorriso forçado. – Tudo correu perfeitamente bem.

- Ah, que bom que gostou. – Seika sorriu com satisfação. – Precisarei fazer uma viagem e você que terá de ficar lá alguns dias.

- Nani?! – Seiya quase gritou, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa. – Quem disse que eu vou aceitar?

- Eu não te dei a oportunidade de recusar. – Seika estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não quero. – Seiya cruzou os braços, emburrado. – Aquilo lá é um saco.

- Você disse que tinha sido interessante.

- Era para não ouvir um sermão seu.

- Ah, Seiya, você só precisará ficar na empresa no sábado. – Seika respirou fundo para não perder a esperança. – Viajarei na sexta-feira à noite e volto domingo.

Seiya ficou pensando por alguns minutos. Até que não seria má idéia. Poderia dar uma mega festa naqueles dois dias que teria sozinho na mansão. Uma daquelas festas que Seika e seus pais _nunca_ permitiriam que ele desse. O sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, tirando a expressão emburrada. Como as coisas ficavam diferentes quando se olhava pelo lado bom...

- Claro que aceito, nee-chan. – Seiya fez uma cara de inocente e sorriu internamente pela diversão que teria na festa. Imaginou as mulheres de biquínis minúsculos na piscina... Ai, ai, que tentação... – Tudo para agradar minha querida irmãzinha...

-

-


End file.
